dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Discusión:Suzy
Perfil thumb|250px|Suzy *'Nombre: '수지 / Suzy *'Nombre real:' 배수지 / Bae Su Ji *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actriz, Modelo, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 10-Octubre-1994 (22 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Kwangju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 47 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Relación sentimental:' Lee Min Ho *'Agencia:' **JYP Entertainment **AQ Entertainment Dramas *Uncontrollably Fond (KBS2, 2016) *Access 2014 (XTM, 2014) ''Narradora *You Who Came From the Stars (SBS, 2013-2014) cameo *Gu Family Book (MBC 2013) *Big (KBS2, 2012) *I Need a Fairy (KBS2, 2012) *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) cameo *Human Casino (KBS,2011) cameo *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Temas para Dramas *''Why Am I Like This'' tema para The Time We Were Not In Love (2015) *''Don't Forget Me'' tema para Gu Family Book (2013) *''I Still Love You'' tema para Big (2012) *''You're My Star'' tema para Dream High 2 (2012) *''So Many Tears'' tema para Me Too, Flower! (2011) *''Winter Child'' tema para Dream High (2011) *''Dream High'' tema para Dream High (2011) Películas *The Sound of a Flower (2015) *Touch Korea (2012) *Architecture 101 (2011) *Annyeong (2011) Programas de TV *Get It Beauty (OnStyle, 2016) *Happy Together (23/04/15) Ep. 392 *Runing Man (10/08/14) *Infinite Dream (01/09/14, como MC) *Showbiz Korea (24/06/14, entrevista) *Mnet Wide Entertainment News (16/06/14, entrevista) *I GOT7 (10/06/14) *Younha's Secret Garden Concert (6/06/14) *I GOT7 (3/06/14) *MBC Section TV (1/06/14, entrevista) *OnStyle Connection 2014 (2014, narradora) *Channel K☆STAR LOVERS (31/05/14, entrevista) *JTBC Entertainment News (28/03/14, entrevista) *KBS 1TV "Challenge! Golden Bell" (27/04/14) *Chinese Bus Music Chart (11/04/14, con miss A) *JTBC Entertainment News (28/03/14, entrevista) *I'm A Man (20/03/14) *Late night TV Entertainment (22/01/14) *JYP Nation Star Cast Naver - Happy New Year Party (18/01/14) *HNTV Your Face Sounds Familiar (2/01/14, con miss A) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/13, con miss A) *KBS Drama Awards (31/12/13, como MC) *MBC Drama Awards (30/12/13, como MC) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/13, con miss A) *KBS2 The Human Condition (28/12/13, con miss A) *KBS Gayo Daejun (27/12/13, como MC y con miss A) *MBC Real Man (22/12/13, junto a miss A) *TvN Wandering Band (2013) *Running Man (23.11.13) *After School Club (20.11.13, junto a miss A) *Inkigayo (17.11.13, como MC especial junto a Fei) *Hope TV (15.11.13, junto a miss A) *Wide Entertainment News - The Music Interview (14.11.13, entrevista, junto a miss A) *GLANCE STAR (14.11.13, entrevista, junto a miss A) *JJang TV (13.11.13, entrevista, junto a miss A) *Night of TV entertainment (13.11.13, entrvista) *GSTV WithGS (12.11.13, entrevista, junto a miss A) *Happy Together 3 (12.11.13, junto a Fei) *KBS Morning News Time, Entertainment (12.11.13) *MNET WIDE Entertainment News (7.11.13, junto a miss A) *Entertainment Weekly (26.10.13, junto a Miss A) *Star n’ the City – Kim Soo Hyun and Suzy in New Zealand (XTM, 2012) *Touch Korea - miss A and 2PM (2012) *Invincible Youth Season 2 (2011) *20’s Choice (Mnet, 2011) *Show! Music Core - Host (2010) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2010) MC Especial junto a Jung Yong Hwa y Jo Kwon Programas de radio * Love Game Radio (22/12/13) *SBS PowerFM Jung Sunghee’s A Night Like Tonight (7/12/13) *KBS 2FM Super Junior Kiss the Radio (7/12/13) *KBS 2FM Lee Sora Music Plaza (5/12/13) *SBS Radio Cultwo Show (28/11/13) *MBC Kim Shin Young's Music Party FM4U (21/11/13) *MBC Radio Shindong Shim Shim Tapa (21/11/13) *MBC Younha's Starry Night Radio (20/11/13) *Shimshimtapa Radio (2/11/12) *CulTwo Show Radio (1/11/12) *Younha’s Starry Starry Night Radio! (26/10/12) *MBC FM4U Music Party Radio (23/10/12) *Jeong Seonhee A Night Like Today (23/10/12) *107.7 Power FM (22/10/12) *Sukira Kiss the Radio (19/10/12) *SBS Radio Cultwo Show (22/03/12) *Boom the Youngstreet (20/03/12) *MBC FM4U Radio (15/03/12) *MBC Radio (06/03/12) *MBC Radio (01/03/12) *Sukira Kiss the Radio (28/02/12) *SHIM SHIM TAPA (31/12/11) Videos Musicales *Show Luo - Together In Love (2015) *Son Ho Young - Pretty But Hateful (2011) Anuncios *Didier Dubot (2016) *Carin Glasses (2016) *Lotte Hi-Mart (2015-2016) *VITA500 (2015) *Lenovo (2015) *BBQ Chicken (2015) con Lee Jong Suk *Beanpole Outdoor con Yoo Yeon Seok (2015 - 2016) *NESCAFE (2014 - 2016) *SS SHINY (2014 - 2015) *Lilian (2014 -2015) *INTEROJO (2014-2015) *Gwangju Summer Universidad (2014) *Punky Planet (2014) *Cartier (2014) *Sprite Korea (2014) *SISLEY WOMAN STYLE Blog (2014) *Nongshim Sumi Potato Chips (2014) *On: The Body (2013 - 2015) *The Face Shop (2013-2016) *TMON (2013-2014) *Urive Car Black Box (2013-2014) *MLB - GO LA! STYLE LA! con Miss A (2013-2014) *Vita 500 (2013-2014) *Swarovski (2013-2014) *Crossfire con Miss A (2013-2014) *Beksul Tagatose Sugar (2013-2014) *Good Downloader (2013) *‘Chia Seeds’ Korea (2013) *QTV (2013) *Korea Post Office Savings (2013) *Samsung Galaxy Pop - SK tlecom (2013) *Roem (2012-2015) *Domino's Pizza (2012-2014) *Beanpole Outdoor con Kim So Hyun (2012-2014) *Canon Camera (2012-2013) *Smart Uniform con B1A4 (2012-2013) *Korean Tourism Organization (2012-2013) *Sumi Chips ( 2012) *Nintendo Super Mario Bros con HaHa *Nexon Sudden Attack (2012) *Reebok con WooYoung & Taecyeon (2012) *Caribbean Bay (2012) junto a 2PM *Denmark Drinking Yogurt (2012) *Teens Nature (2012) *Saving Energy (2012) *Si Lolita perfume Lolita Lempicka (2011) *Edwin (2011) junto a miss A *LesMore (2010 - 2011) junto a miss A *Freestyle Football (2010) junto a miss A *Ani Place (2010) junto a miss A *China Samsung Electronics Anycall CF (2010) Revistas Discografía 'Single Digital' 'Single Promocional' Colaboraciones *Show Luo - Together In Love (feat. Suzy) (2015) *B1A4 - I Won't Do Bad Things (Narr. Suzy) (2012) *JJ Project - Before This Song Ends (feat. Suzy) (2012) Premios *'2017 Music Bank (03/02):' "Pretend" *'2016 6th Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards:' Canción del Año (Enero) "Dream" (junto a Baekhyun) *'2016 Inkigayo (31/01):' "Dream" (junto a Baekhyun) (Triple Corona) *'2016 Inkigayo (24/01):' "Dream" (junto a Baekhyun) *'2016 Music Bank (22/01):' "Dream" (junto a Baekhyun) *'2016 Inkigayo (17/01):' "Dream" (junto a Baekhyun) *'2016 Music Bank (15/01):' "Dream" (junto a Baekhyun) *'2015 SINA Weibo Night Awards: '''Goddess of the year ("Diosa del año") *'4th allkpop Awards:' Mejol idol convertido en actor *'2013 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz miniserie ('Gu Family Book') *'2013 MBC Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja con Lee Seung Gi *'2013 Mwave Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja con Lee Seung Gi *'2013 Mvave Drama Awards: La actriz que más ha brillado cat. miniserie (Gu Family Book) *'2013 6th Style Icon Awards: '''El Ícono del Eterno Primer Amor *'2013 Premios KAA:'' ''Mejor modelo del año junto al actor '''Ryoo Seung Ryong *'2013 8th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Excepcional Actriz Coreana (Gu Family Book) *'2013 Mnet '20′s Choice Awards: '''Premio a mejor estrella de Drama '(Gu Family Book)' *'2012 KBS Entertainment Awards: Mejor Cameo en una aparición en un Variety Show '''(Gag Concert) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Popularidad '(Big)' *'2012 Busan International Film Festival: Premio a Mejor Vestida *'2012 KBS Entertainment Awards: '"Mejor Artista Revelacion del año en Variety Shows" '''(Femenina) *'2012 KBS Entertainment Awards: '"Mejor Cameo en Variety Show" *'2012 5th Style Icon Awards:' Primer Amor de Fantasía''' (}">Architecture 101]') *'''2012 Blue Daragon Films Award: '''Premio a la Popularidad *'''2012 MTN Broadcast Advertising Festival: '''Modelo de CF Femenina *[http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Architecture_101 '''2012 6th Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Nueva Estrella Hot de Cine Femenina (''']}">Architecture 101 )]http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Architecture_101 *[http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Architecture_101 '2012 48th Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor Nueva Actriz '(]}">Architecture 101 )]http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Architecture_101 *[http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Architecture_101 2011 KBS Entertainment Awards: 'Best Female Newcomer on a Variety Show '(Invincible Youth 2) ] *[http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Architecture_101 2011 KBS Drama Awards: '''Best Couple Award with '''Kim Soo Hyun (''']}">Dream High)]http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_High *[http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_High '2011 Mnet 20's Choice Awards: '''Nueva Estrella Hot ] *[http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_High '''2011 Mnet Choice Awards: '''Mejor Nueva Actriz '(]}">Dream High)]http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_High Curiosidades *[http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_High Grupo Kpop: ]miss A **'Posición:' Maknae, vocalista, bailarina y visual *'Educación: '''School of Performing Arts *'Apodos''': Baby Su, Giant Maknae, 4D Princess "El Primer Amor de La Nacion". *Suzy se convierte en la primera celebridad en ganar premio a "Mejor Rookie" en música, televisión y cine. *Suzy participó en el 3er. albúm de B1A4 junto a JeA de Brown Eyed Girls. *Jung Woo Sung admite que esta interesado en Suzy. *Suzy llora en la lluvia por más de 4 horas para la filmación de Gu Family Book. *Los actores Jung Woo Sung y Lee Jong Hyuk, mencionaron querer grabar un drama con Suzy. *Suzy es nominada a los premios "20's Choice" por 3 años consecutivos. *Le regaló a sus padres una casa, un auto y una cafetería. *Estuvo en un rumor de citas con el actor Sung Joon. *Para Diciembre de 2013, Suzy había grabado mas de 40 anuncios publicitarios desde su debut. *Seo Kang Joon dice que su tipo ideal es Suzy. *Yoo Jae Suk elige a Suzy como su tipo ideal. *Yook Sungjae de BTOB dijo en 'Running Man' que estaba interesado en salir con Suzy. *El 23 de Marzo de 2015 se confirmo que Suzy y Lee Min Ho estan en una relación. *Suzy canta en la semifinal de K-pop Star. *Se convirtió en miembro de honor de la beneficiencia a través de una gran donación. *El impacto publicitario de Suzy y Lee Min Ho aumenta luego de hacer pública su relación. *Se le ofrecio el personaje principal para el drama Cheese In The Trap pero lo rechazó. *El 20 de agosto del 2015 se confirmo que suzy y el actor Kim Woo Bin seran los protagonistas de un nuevo drama de SBS2. *El 22 de septiempre del 2015 se esparcio un rumor asegurando la separacionde entre Suzy y el actor Lee Min Ho, horas mas tarde ambos negaron los rumores. *Suzy pasó 10 horas filmando bajo la lluvia para "The Sound Of Flower". *Suzy revela un libro fotográfico. *Los derechos de emisión del drama que protagonizaran Suzy y Kim Woo Bin 'Uncontrollably Fond' se venden por un precio récord. *Baekhyun de EXO y Suzy lanzan un dueto y ganan la tripe corona en Inkigayo. *'DREAM' el dueto de Suzy y Baekhyun llega a lo más alto de la lista Gaon. *La identidad de Suzy es robada por criminales de la India. *En la reciente conferencia de prensa del nuevo drama Uncontrollably Fond Suzy confeso que la escena en donde esta riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo se inspiro en una experiencia personal de ella. *La cancion interpretada por ella, Ring Me Bell (Ost de su nuevo drama) ya supera el millon de reproducciones. *El drama Uncontrollably Fond es el regreso de Suzy a la pantalla chica despues de 3 años de ausencia, su ultimo drama fue Gu Family Book. *Suzy es la primera artista coreana que tendrá su figura de cera en 'Madame Tussauds' Galería Suzy 2.png Suzy 3.jpg Suzy 6.jpg Suzy7.jpg Suzy8.jpg Suzy9.jpg Suzy10.jpg Videografía JY Park, Taecyeon, Wooyoung & Suzy - Classic|J.Y. Park, Taecyeon, Wooyoung & Suzy - Classic Suzy - Wind Wind Wind|Suzy - Wind Wind Wind Suzy y BaekHyun - Dream|Suzy & BaekHyun - Dream